


Worried For Nothing

by TheRedWritingWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Smut, Were getting better at this, but kara doesnt know she knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWritingWolf/pseuds/TheRedWritingWolf
Summary: Attempt after attempt to show the oblivious reporter that Lena has more than platonic feeling for her, she ups the anti. Lena invites Kara to her Charity Gala with more than pure intent and after smoosing with old rich guys jealous Kara makes an appearance.(this fic had nothing to do with any of the Gala events in the show)





	Worried For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. You’ve been warned!
> 
> Again this is another fic that has been reedited (as of 09/08/18) so this is hopefully much better than the original.
> 
> I say this but not much had edited in terms of content it’s just that they were on my FF.net account and now there on A03. The smut is probably still crap, we’ll improve. (Review would be most helpful on this particular fic)

 

** Worried For Nothing **

* * *

 

Lena Luthor was nothing less than a genius; she had graduated university at a young age and owned one of the most successful businesses on earth. She had created revolutionary technology and strived to better her company and prove that the name Luthor wasn't always something bad.

So it came to no surprise that Lena had figured out that her best friend was also the Girl of Steel, after many interactions with both of them it didn't take long for the young Luthor work it out. Like seriously, glasses and a ponytail isn't much of a disguise.

After gaining this knowledge she didn't tell Kara that she had figured out her alter ego, Lena knew that in time Kara would tell her herself. As time progressed their friendship grew stronger and Lena felt that Kara was no closer to telling her the truth, but this complicated things because as their friendship grew so did Lena's feeling for Kara.

From the moment Kara had walked into her office Lena knew Kara was different. Kara hadn't seen her as just another Luthor she saw her as Lena, she had judge her upon her own merits and actions, defending Lena when other saw her only as a Luthor and proved that she was more than that.

After their first few meetings Lena had started to develop a crush on the young reporter and began to flirt with her over their meet ups, movie nights and lunch dates, but to Lena's dismay Kara seemed totally oblivious to it so Lena upped her efforts.

In truth Kara had feeling for the Luthor, more that she was willing to admit. When Lena started to flirt with her she just didn't know what to do, Kara was no expert when it came to relationships she was always too scared of hurting them so nothing ever lasted more than a few dates. Time grew and Kara began to flirt back, deciding she wanted more and saw a potential in a romantic relationship with the young Luthor.

* * *

 

Now both Lena and Kara were stuck in this cycle neither wanting to break it as they were both too scared that they were reading the signals wrong and neither wanted to ruin the friendship they had, until it all go too much for Lena when she woke up sweating, breathing heavily and feeling rather sticky. For Lena this was the moment she realised she had to do more, physically show Kara that she was falling for the girl because waking up like this from a bliss fantasy wasn't enough anymore.

It has been a week since Lena decided to make a move on Kara her only problem being she didn't quite know how or what she wanted to do. Lena has had many bad mates over the years and know how to get them into her bed but this was Kara, this needed to be special this needed to be more than a fun night, she wanted a life with Kara.

For Lena it seemed like her plans may have to be put on hold, the L-Corp annual charity gala was due and Lena's time would now be filled with arranging the gala and not thinking on how she should confess her love to Kara.

As Lena had predicted all her time and efforts went into the arrangement of the charity gala, but she had been pulled out of her thoughts by a soft knock at her office door and a blond head peeking round.

"Jess tells me you've been working really hard and may require a break" Kara says while coming further into Lena's office holding up a bag of Italian food from her favourite place a few blocks away from L-Corp.

"Galas don't plan themselves" Lena replied with a chuckle moving towards her couch where Kara was sat putting their lunches on the coffee table. "I'm currently sorting out the guest list and choosing which sleazy millionaires to invite" Lena spoke while seating herself next to Kara and picked up the lunch Kara had brought.

"If I'm lucky Snapper may let me write the article on the gala so at least you'll have one friend their" Kara looped up towards Lena with a smile.

The rest of their lunch was filled with friendly chatter about their weeks, due to Lena planning the gala she didn't have much time to socialize, but it was all too short for Lena's liking when Jess came in and told her she had call to take.

Before Kara left Lena quickly grabbed her arm, "even if you don't get the article I would really appreciate if you would still come, it's in two weeks and I'll text you the details"

"Sure Lena, I'll always come when you ask" Kara replied and with one last hug.

It was the night of the gala and Kara was freaking out, Lena had arranged for her driver to pick her up at 7:00pm and it was currently 6:30pm, thankfully Alex was here to help which she wasn't doing much of in here mind.

Kara had narrowed down her outfit choices to three, the first was a an elegant royal blue sleeveless dress that was held up by a sequined strap that came round her neck, her back was fully exposed, there was ample chest and cleavage exposed to give Kara the sexy feel and it came down to the floor. The second outfit was a green pencil dress with thin straps coming over her shoulders, it was simple in design but Kara wasn't all too keen on it. The third was a tuxedo, it was simple and black with a black silk lapel, crisp white shirt and black tie and pants.

"Kara if you don't choose now I'll choose for you" Alex says sitting against the headboard on Kara's bed with the three outfit's in front of her as well as her sister looking down at them undecided.

"Alex I can't ware just anything, this is Lena's gala I have to look my best" Kara retorts

"You mean look your best for Lena" Alex answers back with a grin

"Alex this isn't helping!" Kara had 25 minutes left before the driver came, Kara only needed to decide what she wanted to ware and she was ready Kara had done her hair and makeup over an hour ago.

"Wear the tux" Alex said holing it up in front of Kara, "Lena hasn't see you in a tux before so you'll definitely impress her"

"Alex I'm not there to impress Lena I'm there too…" Kara was cut off by Alex shoving the tux into her chest, "Sure you're not, put it on"

After Kara was dressed it wasn't too long after she had gotten a text from the driver saying he was waiting for her, the gala was being held at L-Corp so it wasn't too long of a car ride there. During the car ride Kara couldn't shake the nervous feeling that was slowly growing bigger the closer they go to L-Corp.

Kara couldn't understand why she felt like this, she has attended a gala before so why should she feel nervous about that. Along with the nervous feeling Kara felt she also couldn't shake something Alex had said, was this why she was feeling nervous. Was Kara deep down trying to impress Lena, to try and garter her attention.

Kara didn't have any more time to think about it, slowly the car drove up to the entrance and the driver let her out. Once Kara had arrived she started looking for Lena, but not long after she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, turning round she was greeted with two familiar jade coloured eyes she had grown very fond of.

It seems like once both women had made eye contact with each other their brains short circuited, they were both left stood in silence as they looked over once another taking in the beautiful scene in front of them.

Lena was the first to regain her faculties and spoke first, "Hi… you look… good, very good. I never thought a tux would look this good on you" Lena gestured her hand up and down Kara's body to explain her point.

"Hi… yeah… thanks, Alex helped me pick it out" Kara stuttered out "you… you look great too… with the hair and the.. the dress" Kara said while looking up and down Lena and stumble out 'the dress' while looking mainly at Lena's cleavage.

Kara pull yourself together! You're Supergirl for Rao's sake Kara though to herself.

Lena noticed Kara look towards her exposed chest and cleavage, it may have been her plan to ware something a little more revelling to see if it got Kara's attention.

"Well, in that case id better give Alex thanks because your looking… well your looking too perfect to be human" Lena beamed out to a now worried looking Kara.

Kara's immediate thought was that Lena had figured her out, she quickly thought of an excuse to end this conversation. Kara quickly remembered that she need quotes for her article, luckily (under much persuasion) Snapper had given her the article on the L-Corp Charity Gala.

"You've most likely have to go back to getting these men to make very large donations and I have to get some quotes, can I meet you later?" Kara had said this rather awkwardly but she needed some time away from Lena, she needed to think of something just in case Lena had figured her out.

Lena looked a little saddened but it was true she did need to go back to making old creepy men donate. "Yeah, come find me when you're done. I can also give a quote if that would help"

"That really would, but yours is the easiest to get, I'll talk to you later" Kara said this while backing away and grabbing her note pad that she had brought with her.

Getting the quotes for her article wasn't too hard, she did have to talk an obscenely long time about investments and business stuff she didn't quite understand, throughout the interviews she was doing Kara had kept an eye on Lena, well she couldn't take her eyes of her if she was being honest.

But when Kara looked over to Lena she saw something that immediately put a crinkle in her brow, she was dancing with some old guy whose hand was inching lower and lower, it was clear on Lena's face she wasn't enjoying it and looked quite uncomfortable.

Kara wouldn't let this continue any longer, she quickly excused herself from the guy she was taking a quote from and headed towards the dance area. Kara was very thankful the song was coming to an end so she didn't have to cause a scene in the middle of a song.

Once the song had ended Kara quickly moved in slipping in-between the old man and Lena, the man tried to argue back saying he wasn't done but was quickly shut down by Kara stating "Oh, I think you were" in her Supergirl voice.

As the old man walked off the next song started, Lena grabbed Kara's hand and leads her round the dance floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just… you looked really uncomfortable and his hand…"

Before Kara could continue on Lena interrupted her "Don't apologise I'm really thankful you did that, I was really uncomfortable and he wouldn't let me get a word in so I couldn't tell him to stop"

Kara and Lena continued to dance together, throughout their dance Kara had been tense and Lena had begun to worry about her best friend. Lena felt that Kara had been a little off, she wasn't her normal bubbly self-tonight rather quite tense and seemingly anxious about something.

Instead of this carrying on for the rest of the night Lena decides she was going to confront Kara about it and wasn't going to take "I'm fine" for an answer. Lena knows that Kara takes care of everyone else but can forget to look after herself, feeling that her problems are somehow insignificant to everyone else's.

Once the song had ended Lena gently tugged Kara to a more quiet area so their conversation could be a little more private.

To took Lena a moment to start but feeling a little apprehensive Lena spoke "Kara… I'm worried about you…" Kara tried to interrupt but Lena held her hand up gesturing to let her continue. "You're not yourself tonight Kara, your tense and seem almost anxious. Kara please tell me what is wrong"

Kara looked very nervous; she hadn't thought Lena had picked up on it. Kara wanted to tell Lena everything; she didn't want to lie to her anymore. Kara opened and closed her mouth several times nothing coming out before timidly saying "Is there somewhere more private we can go?"

"Is my office ok" Lena replied and Kara nodded with a sheepish smile.

They stood side by side in silence in the lift, Kara was thinking how she was going to say this, she didn't want to do her usual ramble this is something that deserved well thought coherent sentences. Lena was thinking of the worst, Kara has never been like this, so many different thoughts were running through her mind but she was pulled out of them when the lift stopped. They continued their silences all the way down the corridor and into Lena's office, once inside Lena stood in front of her desk while Kara began to pace around the room.

After a good minute Kara stopped pacing and moved to face Lena, "Lena I have something to tell you, something you're not going to like" Kara paused thinking for a second before continuing, "I just want you to know before I say this that our friendship means so much to me, more than you think and yes I've lied to you all this time but I ask for your forgiveness, no Lena I beg for it because I could never imagine my life without you in it anymore." Kara took a deep breath before her confession "Lena, I'm Supergirl" and then looked to the ground not being able to look at Lena hanging her head in shame.

Lena walked over to Kara and lifted her chin up so she could look into the sea of blue she could never get tired of, "Kara, you don't need to ask for my forgiveness as there is nothing to forgive. I already knew, I figured it out after having a few interactions with you both. I was upset that you didn't trust me and I had hoped you would have told me sooner, but you had your reasons and I understand that. But Kara Danvers know this, I could not imagine my life without you in it either."

Kara was shocked, this was not the reaction she was anticipating, she expected the young Luthor to be angry with her, to kick her out and say she never wanted to see her again. "Lena I wanted to tell you, truly I did but the longer I left it the more scared I felt."

"There's no reason to be scared darling not anymore" Lena spoke words of comfort to Kara while stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Lena took the moment they were together to confess her feelings, perhaps now that Kara has told her the truth she might admit to her feeling for the brunet. "I'm quite thankful you asked to come up here because there is something I'd like to say, or do actually" Lena was a woman of action of doing, so instead of explaining her feeling maybe she'll show them.

Lena began to slowly lean in, she gave Kara enough time to back away if she didn't want this but to Lena's surprise Kara met her halfway, rather eager in fact. Their kiss was slow and passionate, it conveyed all their emotions and how they felt for each other, there was no need for words just each other.

Once they had parted they were left breathless and smiling happily at each other, Kara had one hand on Lena's waist while the other caressed her cheek while Lena hands gently stoked the back of Kara's head as they had dug themselves within Kara's hair during their kiss.

After a long moment of silence, only their heavy breathing can be heard within the office Lena was the first to speak, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time"

"Me too" Kara replied giving Lena one of her megawatt smiles.

It didn't take long for lips to lock again, this time passion turned very quickly into want and need for the other. Lena tongue swiped at Kara's bottom lip asking for access, Kara opened her mouth to allow Lena in their tongues meeting and fighting for dominance exploring each other's mouth. Lena brings Kara's bottom lip in between her teeth and pulling it letting it go with a pop before moving her attention to Kara's jawline kissing and nipping her way up and then nipping her way across the available skin on Kara's neck.

Lena finds herself being back up against her desk and Kara lifting her up to sit on it while she stand in between her legs, Kara giving gentle kisses along Lena's neck until Lena gasps at a particular spot and that's when Lena swears she saw Kara's eyes visibly darken before she bites down on that spot harshly and then soothing it with kisses, Lena knows that's gonna leave a mark.

Kara continues to pepper Lena's neck with nips and kisses until she feels a hand on her chest slightly pushing her away, "What's wrong?" Kara's a little worried that she's hurt her.

"Nothing but get on the desk" Lena says huskily and lust in her eyes.

Kara does as she's told sitting on the desk as Lena attacks her lips in a bruising kiss instantly finding her way into Kara's mouth. Lena starts to unbutton Kara's blazer and then slowly unbuttoning Kara's shirt buttons, slowly revealing Kara's smooth tanned skin underneath all while their lips were locked together.

Lena took a step back to admire Kara with her blazer and shirt splayed open almost falling off her shoulders, tie still around her neck and has fallen onto her heaving breasts and leading down to those perfect abs.

"Like what you see" Kara said with a grin.

Lena nodded "Very much, but I do know what would make this better"

Lena stepped forward again her hands going to the button and zipper of Kara's pants, she stops before she undoes them unsure if they want to do this here, Lena always thought their first time would be different but what Kara whispers into her ear motivates her to continue.

"Lena fuck me, we have the rest of our lives to go slow, take what you want"

Lena doesn't have to be told twice and quickly undoes Kara's pants and shimmies them down along with her underwear. Lena doesn't believe there is a sexier sight I the world other than Kara Danvers practically naked, her pants around her ankles, and her top half splayed open framing her breasts and abs.

Lena drops to her knees and runs her hands from Kara's ankles to her knees spreading them open to see Kara's slick heat, Lena trails kisses from up one muscular thigh and down the other while Kara leans back on her elbows and moans at Lena's teasing.

Continuing her torcher Lena trails kisses further up going straight past Kara's needy core and up across her hip bone and along her abs that twitch under her ministrations.

Above her Kara is writhing in want and need for Lena, "L-Lena please"

Lena looks up with a wicked grin pleased in the effect she has had upon Kara no longer is she the strong and confident Girl of Steed but rather needy and begging for the young Luthor, Lena gives her mercy and moves back down Kara's body closing in on her dripping core.

Lena licks the length of Kara's core before swirling it round her clit and sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves, all of this elicits a moan of relief from Kara. Lena continues kissing, sucking and flicking her clit with her tongue before bringer a hand up which teases two fingers at her entrance causing Kara to buck her hips, Lena brings up her other hand to hold down Kara's hips.

"Lena… Please, more" Kara lets out in a moan just before Lena slides the two fingers easily into her core achieving a grunted moan from Kara who lean's up a bit to tangle her hand into Lena's hair pushing her closer into her.

Lena begins to slowly push her fingers in and out of Kara enjoying the feeling of Kara's walls tense and relax, once Kara has gotten used to the stretch Lena quickens her pace thrusting in and out while sucking on Kara's clit.

Lena senses the Kara won't last too much longer so begins to curl her fingers inside of Kara stroking her front wall which sends Kara into a frenzy of moans and muttered words that Lena never thought would ever come out of Kara 'Sunny' Danvers' mouth.

"Lena, Fuck, Lena don't stop, don't stop, don't st…" Kara's words cut off in her throat as a loud moan tears through the room as Kara orgasms when Lena perfectly times a flick of her clit and a hard thrust curling her fingers just in the right spot.

Kara back rests flat on Lena's desk as she breaths heavily recovering from a very intense orgasm while Lena licks away the arousal sending little aftershocks through Kara's hypersensitive body.

Once Kara has regained her strength she sits up and brings Lena into a passionate kiss moaning when she tastes herself of Lena's tongue. Once parted Kara sees that wicked grin return to Lena's face as she whispers into her ear "Take me home Supergirl"

Before Lena knows it she's being dropped onto her bed and being ravaged by the Girl of Steel, the last coherent thought, 'Who would have thought a Luthor and a Super'.

 

 


End file.
